Question: The center of a circle has coordinates $(6,-5)$. The circle is reflected about the line $y=x$. What are the $x,y$ coordinates of the center of the image circle? State the $x$ coordinate first.
Answer: The center of the image circle is simply the center of the original circle reflected over the line $y=x$. When reflecting over this line, we swap the $x$ and $y$ coordinates. Thus, the image center is the point $\boxed{(-5, 6)}$.